BEGINNING TO PLAY
BEGINNING TO PLAY When you start running UNLIMITED ADVENTURES, you will find yourself in the design menu. Most of the functions of this menu are described in the Designer's Guide. To begin playing an adventure, you must select the design to play, and then press the PLAY THE GAME button. If you do not select a design, The Heirs to Skull Crag will be loaded by default. in order to play the adventure, you must load a saved game or generate characters and band them together into a party. Starting Options This menu gives you the initial game play options. Starting Menu * ADD CHARACTER * CREATE CHARACTER * LOAD SAVED GAME * EXIT FROM GAME ADD CHARACTER allows you to add characters to the party from the saved game disk. A party is a group of characters composed of up to six player characters (called PCs) and tip to two iron-player characters (called NPCs). A party should have a balanced mix of characters with different classes. For more information about building parties, see the Characters and Parties section of the Rule Book. CREATE CHARACTER is used to build a new character. Detailed information about characters, races, classes, and so on is available in the Characters and Parties section of the Rule Book, and in various tables and appendices. This command displays a menu to define the following character attributes. DONE is used D proceed to the next menu. * PICK RACE lists the six races a player-character can be in an AD&D .... FORGOTTEN REALMS computer role-playing adventure. * ALIGNMENT lists all the possible alignments for the character based on character class. * GENDER lists which sex the character can be. Gender affects the character's maximum strength. * CLASS lists the class or classes the character is qualified for based on race. Once all of the attributes have been selected, the computer randomly generates the character's ability scores. If you are not happy with the character's scores, you may REROLL STATS to roll them again. Remember that you can use the MODIFY command to change the character's ability scores and hit points. Next, you must choose a name for the character. CHARACTER NAME provides a 15-letter space to type in the character's name. This name is automatically saved D disk. After naming a character, you must select an icon which will represent that character in combat from the 49 combat icons provided. The standard icon for the character's race, class, and sex is highlighted; the arrow keys or mouse may be used to change the highlighted icon. DONE confirms the selection of the highlighted icon. EXIT at any time during character creation aborts the creation of the current character and returns you to the Party Creation/Training Hall Menu. LOAD SAVED GAME permits you to resume a game that was saved previously. You may also load the saved game provided with The Heirs to Skull Crag. EXIT FROM GAME ends play without saving the game. Modifying Characters and Parties The Party Creation/Training Hall Menu shows the characters currently in your party and lists the commands for creating, modifying, and training line party. Not all of the options are available at all times. Party Creation/Training Hall Menu * ADD CHARACTER * REMOVE CHARACTER * MODIFY CHARACTER * TRAIN CHARACTER (Training Hall only) * HUMAN CHANGE CLASS (Training Hall only) * VIEW CHARACTER * CREATE CHARACTER * DELETE CHARACTER * LOAD SAVED GAME * SAVE CURRENT GAME * BEGIN ADVENTURING * EXIT FROM GAME REMOVE CHARACTER transfers a character from the party to the saved game disk. MODIFY CHARACTER changes the character's randomly-generated ability scores and hit points. Use MODIFY CHARACTER to change a character generated in UNLIMITED ADVENTURES SO it matches a favorite AD&D' game character. A character cannot be modified once the adventure has begun. TRAIN CHARACTER (from Training Hall Menu only) increases a character's level when he has gained enough experience points (EXP). Choose the character to train and, if he has sufficient EXP, he will be able to advance one level. Even if a character has gained enough experience to advance more than one level, he will still advance only one level and then lose all experience points in excess of one point below that required for advancement to the next level. See the Experience Points section on page 18 for an example. Advancing in levels takes no game time. When magic-users advance, they may add a spell to their spell book. See the Maximum Level Limits by Race, Class, and Prime Requisite chart for lever limits. HUMAN CHANGE CLASS (from Training Hall Menu only) allows human characters to become dual class. A dual class character loses the advantages of his first class until his level in his second class exceeds his level in his first class. See the section on Character Classes for more information. VIEW CHARACTER displays a character's ability scores, readied weapon and armor, and other details. See the Viewing Characters section for more information. DELETE CHARACTER erases a character from the saved game directory. A deleted character may not be recovered. SAVE CURRENT GAME stores the current game in the saved game subdirectory, of the adventure being played. BEGIN ADVENTURING starts the current adventure. Non-Player Characters During the game the party encounters non-player characters (NPCs). There are three kinds of NPCs: those who volunteer to loin the party. those who give information, and those who will only fight. NPCs that join the party are treated like player characters, with a few differences. The computer ordinarily commands these NPCs in battle, although a paladin in the party may be able to command them. They also have variable morale; if things are going badly for the party, NPCs may run. items can be traded to some NPCs, but items cannot be traded from conscious NPCs to other characters. If an NPC dies, however, you can use the TRADE command on the Items Menu to take his items. Only two NPCs at a time may join the party, and they may take a share of any treasures found. CHARACTER SUMMARY SCREEN Viewing Characters The Character Summary Screen is displayed any time you select the VIEW command. This screen displays important information about a character, such as ability scores, current and maximum hit points, readied weapons and armor, and wealth. As they travel, characters accumulate wealth in the form of gems, jewelry,, and platinum coins. The value of gems and jewelry varies, and can only be determined by having tile items appraised in a shop. Encumbrance is the total weight the character is carrying Combat Movement is how many squares a character can move during a combat segment. This is based on his readied armor, strength, and total encumbrance. Character Status OKAY status means that the character has positive hit points and can move and fight normally. UNCONSCIOUS status means that the character has exactly 0 hit points (HP). He cannot move or fight, but is in no danger of dying. DYING (combat only) status indicates the character has between -1 and -9 HP, and is bleeding to death. Use the BANDAGE command to have another character stop tire bleeding before the wounded character dies. DEAD status means that the character has died. Non-elf characters have a chance of being resurrected with a raise dead or resurrection spell. The character's chance of being resurrected is influenced by his constitution. See the Constitution Chart for details. FLED status means that the character has fled from a battle. After the battle, he rejoins the party. STONE status means that the character has been turned to stone. The character can be returned to normal with a Stone to Flesh spell. GONE status means that the character has been totally destroyed. Nothing can bring the character back to life. From the View Menu, several options are available to inspect the active character. Not all of these commands are available at all times. View Menu items spells trade drop hands cure exit ITEMS displays all the equipment the character is carrying, as well as the Items Menu. Items preceded by a YES are ready for use. Not all commands in the Items Menu are always available. Items Menu ready use trade drop halve join exit READY changes the status of a weapon, armor, or other item. Only readied items can be used in combat. A character cannot ready more than two hand-held items at once. Arrows and crossbow bolts are assumed to be in a quiver; they can be readied at all times. Some items require the rise of both hands when readied (bows, quarter staffs, etc.), some take only one (long swords, wands, etc.), and others take no hands (rings, armor, etc.). READY is sometimes abbreviated RDY. USE activates an item. In combat the Aim Menu appears if the item can be targeted. See the Combat section for details about the Aim Menu. TRADE from the Items Menu transfers an item from one character to another. Highlight an item to trade, select TRADE, and then select a character to receive the item. Remember: A conscious NPC will not give up items. DROP permanently removes items from a character. Dropped items may not be recovered. HALVE divides a bundle of like items into two bundles. For example, HALVE would turn one bundle of 42 Arrows into two bundles of 21 each. This is handy for dividing items to distribute among party members. JOIN combines all like items into one group. No more than 255 similar items may be joined. Some items, such as potions, may not be joined. SPELLS is a listing of the spells a character has memorized and can cast. TRADE from the View Menu transfers coins, gems, and jewelry from one character to another. Select TRADE, then choose a type of money and how much of it to trade, then select the receiving character. DROP permanently removes money from a character. Dropped money cannot be recovered. HANDS is a healing ability of paladins. Paladins may lay on hands and heal two hit points per level of damage each day. Select the HANDS command, then select the character to be healed. This command is only displayed if the paladin has not already used it that day. CURE is another healing ability of paladins they may perform one cure disease per week for every five levels. For example, at 1st through 5th levels, a paladin may perform one cure, at 6th through 10th levels two cures, etc. This command is only displayed if the paladin has a cure available. Game Manual ADVENTURING